mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Miel Andrieux Syvret
Miel is a former nobleman and vampire who can't quite let go of his old status, even though the world is far changed around him. Basic Stats Full Name: Miel Andrieux Syvret Aliases and Nicknames: n/a Gender: Male Species: Vampire Ethnicity: French Age: born in 1773, turned at 20 and still looks roughly the same age. Birthdate: 20 December Fire Blood Type: O Hometown: Nantes, France Languages: French, English, Italian, Latin, Greek, German, some Romanian, some Spanish Occupation: Former Nobleman, now in various business ventures, most notably the owner of multiple five star luxury hotels across Europe. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'9"/175cm WEIGHT: 137lb/62kg Body: Slender and graceful, a little bit on the "too skinny" side. He takes good care of his body and keeps fit, however his body is much more feminine in form than it is masculine. He has almost no discernible muscle tone and possesses some enviable curves for a man's body. Hair: Straight and longer than most. He keeps it down below his shoulders in length, cut in a way that's stylish and gorgeous. It's a muted brown in color, dark but not black. Eyes: A distinctive amber color, though it was more of a hazel green before he was turned. They're narrow in shape, a little tilted for exotic flair, though he has no extremely foreign blood. Skin: Pale and soft, though he avoids looking sickly with the careful use of self-tanner and moderated amounts of sunlight. Voice: A graceful and charming voice, something he knows how to use to his advantage. It's not too low or high, and can be rather soothing, even... if only it weren't so snobby. Clothing: He is armed with style and money, and the combination means he's constantly dressed to the nines. When not in expensive designer suits, he goes for glam, using his model-like body to his advantage. He is fond of dressy casual for his everyday wear, though he's not opposed to comfortable and billowy dress shirts made more casual by being paired with classy black pants. He often wears sunglasses, as he works in the day and needs to protect his sensitive eyes. His favorite items of clothing are waistcoats and oddly enough, ribbon chokers. Additional: He keeps his nails manicured. Being a vampire, he has prominent canines. Personality Vain, but very charming. He's quite a snob and loves to indulge in luxury things. He feels that he has the money so he might as well use it; there is no use hoarding money, in his opinion. Somewhat of a narcissist, he hasn't held many long-term relationships, even for as long as he's lived. He can be a rather loyal friend despite putting himself first, if he thinks the other person is good enough to deserve his loyalty. Most individuals, however, he feels do not deserve his respect, and so he treats them in a flippant manner. He's also somewhat flirty despite this, never holding back a come-hither smile if he finds someone interesting. When it comes to serious matters, he appears to take them lightly and calmly. Underneath it all he is quite serious about his duties, and he always achieves the goals he strives for. He just seems to take things as they come, confident in his abilities to overcome any obstacles. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Himself, quiet time, meditation, sightseeing, winning, fencing and swordfighting, history, science, learning in general, fashion, fine art and collecting it, collecting antiques (especially weapons), interior decorating, birds, swimming, the internet. Color: Black, gold, brown. Food and Drink: Blood (naturally), red and white wine, cream puffs, Italian food, dark chocolate, hazelnut coffee. Fragrance: his own sandalwood blend. Cigarette: Sobranie Black Russian Music: Meditative, movie soundtracks, jazz and lounge. Clothing: Designer only. Underwear: Boxer briefs. Animal: Bird, specifically falcons and hawks. Season: Autumn. Place: Countryside, luxurious dwellings, the beach at night. Book: Drama and fiction loaded with eroticism and deviant sex. Movie: See above. Subject: Art History, Science. Sport: Swimming. Lucky Number: 8 Sexual: He definitely likes beautiful men. He's flexible concerning whether he tops or bottoms. Other Likes: Dog shows, bad reality television, stupid YouTube videos. Dislikes: Cheap clothes, crazy people, religious nuts, fur clothing, Americana (why he refuses to open a hotel in the States), excessive perfume, women who remind him of his mother, being second best, animal cruelty. Fears: Death. Disgusts: Dirty houses, people who don't bathe. Traits Handedness: Right. MBTI Personality: ISFP IQ: 122 Political Views: Whatever benefits him at the time. Religion: None, though he has a strong affinity with animals and nature and sometimes participates in new age rituals because of his love for meditation. Background Born in Nantes, just before the French Revolution, to a noble family. When things got heated, the family moved temporarily to Venice, Italy, where Miel was turned into a vampire by none other than Alistair McKenzie. As French nobility was hard to come by in Venice, and Miel was having a hard time making acquaintances, he became naturally drawn to the blond nobleman. Whether he actually liked him or not was another story altogether. Construction Relationships Lovers *No one serious Friends *None, really Enemies *Alistair McKenzie: sire. Can't stand him. Directly competes with him in the hotel business, and is often boastful of his success. He enjoys rubbing it in. Family *Father, Mother, three sisters, and one brother: both long deceased. Pets *Eden: a peregrine falcon kept at his country home in Nantes. She is his beloved, though he has many birds here, most of them rescued raptors. Housing *A townhouse in Venice, where he tends to go when he's not at his hotels. It's on the small side but very luxurious, with all the golden decadence Venice has to offer. *A country villa near Nantes, France. Additional Info and Trivia None Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Sagittarius Category:Flexible Category:European Category:Vampire